


Finally Whole

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, Smut, Smutember 2020, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette is extremely confused on waking up with not one, but two people in bed with her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Smutember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	Finally Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mildly dubcon--it's an akuma equivalent of being too drunk to really consent. Always make sure your partner/s are in the right state of mind for sex!

Marinette woke up in an unfamiliar bed as the sun streamed across her eyes.

She rolled over to avoid the hideous light of the daystar and found her face pressed against soft breasts, softer than any pillow. She snuggled up against her newfound pillow person and tried to drift back to sleep.

She heard a sleepy groan from her other side, and felt an arm wrap around her, a warm chest pressed to her back. She smiled as she enjoyed the comfort of being close between two warm, cozy people…

Her eyes shot open suddenly as she realized she didn’t remember falling asleep with anyone else--she didn’t remember _anything_ after an akuma had hit her with some sort of beam. She had vague memories of purifying the akuma, going to Adrien’s birthday party, then…nothing.

She lifted her head slightly to see exactly whose boobs she was resting on, and her eyes widened when she recognized Kagami, sleeping topless beside her.

“Morning,” murmured a gravelly, sleep-thick voice behind her as the other person in the bed shifted against her. She felt lips brush the back of her shoulder and then—yep, that was a dick pressed against her thigh.

Marinette was too comfortable to move, but she had to know who the third was in the threesome she’d apparently had and forgotten. Her brain was already spinning from realizing she’d slept with Kagami—she’d definitely idly thought about it before, but had no idea that her friend was into women at all! She wasn’t sure if she could handle knowing who else was there.

Kagami groaned, turning away from Marinette in her sleep, taking away her “too comfy” excuse. The person behind her was still pressing slow, languid kisses against her shoulder, her neck, and—she couldn’t let him keep kissing her without even knowing what he looked like.

So she turned. And she saw _Adrien_ smiling at her.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” he murmured, before easily pressing his lips against hers.

She had _so many questions_ , but she ignored them for the moment, letting herself just enjoy the fact that she was kissing Adrien. She almost forgot about her situation until she felt his— _Adrien’s dick_ —pressing against her.

Marinette pulled back with a shy smile. “Um. Hi.”

“Hi,” he said, grinning at her, melting her goddamn heart why was he making this so hard.

“I, uh—what’s going on?”

Adrien frowned, concern evident on his face. “You _do_ remember last night, right? I didn’t think you had anything to drink…”

“I—the akuma,” she replied. “I don’t remember anything after coming to your party. I-I guess Ladybug’s cure didn’t get me or something…”

“You really don’t remember,” he said. He finally pulled away from her, and while she could think clearly without his dick pressing against her, she felt cold without his legs tangled against hers. “We, uh—we slept together. All three of us.”

“ _What?_ ” she exclaimed, sitting up, scrambling back away from him. She glanced around the room and realized it was Adrien’s bedroom, and she was sharing his large bed.

“What’s going on?” Kagami murmured, stirring awake.

“Mari doesn’t remember last night,” Adrien said. “The akuma.”

“Mm,” she hummed in response. “Thought you were more direct than normal.”

“What did I do?” Marinette asked, almost fearful to know the answer. She realized she was now pressed against Kagami and shifted again with a small squeaking noise.

“Well,” Adrien said, “you basically showed up, walked right up to me, and told me you loved me.”

Marinette squeaked again, her face turning red as she hid behind her hands.

“And then,” he said, gently taking her hands in his, “I told you that I think you’re an amazing, wonderful person, and I couldn’t believe I was so lucky to have someone like you care about me. Then you kissed me, and I realized I care about you _so much_.”

“Really?” she asked. “That’s—I’ve been trying to confess to you for _years_ and that’s all it took?”

He smiled. “Yeah, that’s all it took.”

“So how did we go from that to _this_?” she asked, gesturing at the three of them.

“I saw you kissing him,” Kagami said. “And I was, admittedly, jealous, but you _are_ my friend, so I wanted to congratulate you on finally speaking your mind. But then you kissed _me_ , and I realized that I wasn’t exactly jealous of _you_.”

“You said you loved us both,” Adrien added. “And started rambling about Andre being wrong, and that you didn’t want to keep making yourself unhappy to make us happy, and then asked if you could date us both. You kissed Kagami again, and—I’m only human.”

Kagami chuckled. “He _immediately_ asked if we wanted to go to his room.”

“I mean, you _said_ yes,” Adrien mumbled, ducking his head, but smiling.

Marinette nodded slowly, taking in this new information, and letting her eyes wander over the two _gorgeously naked_ people in bed with her. The sheets had slipped, revealing them both from the waist up. She couldn’t help but stare at Kagami’s breasts, the perfect size for her form with dark peaked nipples just begging to be touched, or at Adrien’s toned chest, years of modeling giving him a _perfect_ physique.

Kagami chuckled. “See something you like, Mari?”

She made that embarrassing squeaking sound again, bringing her hands up to cover her face. “I-I just—” She lowered her hands slowly as a _wicked_ idea came to mind. “Can you remind me what happened next?”

Adrien grinned. “Well, you pretty much got on the bed and took charge all night. You told us to touch you…like this…” He leaned close to run a hand along her side, from her hip up to her breast.

Kagami followed his lead, cupping her other breast. “You told me to kiss you,” she murmured, leaning close to press her lips against Marinette’s. Her fingers found her nipple, gently pinching and making her moan softly.

“You said you wanted to find out which one of us tastes better,” Adrien said, his lips just brushing Marinette’s ear. “You asked us to strip each other down.”

“I-I didn’t get jealous watching you?” she asked, gasping as Kagami and Adrien both kissed her neck, Kagami’s tongue against her skin as Adrien grazed his teeth against her.

“Didn’t seem like it,” Kagami said. “You were touching yourself, threw your clothes halfway across the room and showing us how beautiful you are.”

“And how _wet_ ,” Adrien said, shifting closer to Marinette, pressing his body against her. She groaned softly, feeling him hard against her leg. “You were such a tease, letting us see you but not letting us touch you…but then, once Kagami was naked, you started making out with her.”

“A bit like this,” Kagami murmured, lying back and pulling Marinette on top of her.

Marinette gasped as their legs tangled together. She kissed the other girl, letting instinct take over as she palmed Kagami’s breast with one hand. Her other hand rested on her hip as she wriggled her own hips, pushing her core against Kagami. She moaned as their bodies intimately met, Kagami’s pussy pressing against hot and wet her thigh while she let herself grind similarly on her friend.

“Fuck, that’s still hot,” Adrien murmured. “Mari, you—I’m not sure what you did exactly, but you ate her out and you made her _scream_.”

Marinette pushed herself up on her forearms, biting her lip as she studied Kagami’s expression. The other girl was staring back at her hungrily, expectantly. So Marinette kissed her neck, slowly moving down her body. She couldn’t help but moan softly when she kissed Kagami’s breast, savoring the subtle taste of sweat on soft skin, the feel of her nipple against her tongue.

“Mmm,” Kagami groaned. “ _Marinette_ …”

Marinette’s lips trailed lower, following a path plotted out by her hands running over Kagami’s body. She shifted her body between her legs, sliding one finger against Kagami’s slit. “ _Fuck_ ,” she muttered. “You’re so wet…”

“I bet she tastes amazing,” Adrien murmured.

Marinette glanced at him in surprise. “Wait, you didn’t…?”

He gave her a grin. “You wouldn’t let me have a turn. But, hey, don’t let me stop you now. She wants you…”

She smiled back at him before lowering her head and carefully running the tip of her tongue along Kagami’s folds, paying close attention to her moans and subtle shifts, when she pressed herself against her mouth, when she rested against the bed.

Kagami did taste good, she realized, burying her tongue in her pussy. But even sweeter than her arousal was the sound of her moans, the way she cried out Marinette’s name when she flicked the tip of her tongue against her clit before pushing her face fully into her pussy again.

Marinette moaned as she felt fingers against her own core, a tongue dragging along her slit. Adrien had moved behind her and was eagerly tasting her, easily sliding two fingers inside her as he did. She groaned as she sucked Kagami’s clit, the action sending the other girl over the edge, sweet and wet across Marinette’s tongue.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Kagami panted as Marinette placed soft kisses along her inner thigh. “Better than…better than last night.”

Adrien lifted his head, though he kept his fingers moving in Marinette. “Then, you let me eat you out,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to the curve of her ass. “God you taste so good…”

Kagami sat up and kissed Marinette’s lips gently. “Generous, too. You rode his face while I rode his cock, said I should have him first and next time we’d switch.”

“Is this next time?” Marinette asked hopefully. “Or—how much did we do?”

She smiled. “Yes, this is next time.” She helped Marinette roll onto her back, gently pushing her legs apart. “You helped me come three times last night, once just now—I’m going to stay out of your way now.”

“Three times?”

Kagami smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Marinette’s ear, her hand gently cupping her cheek. “Once Adrien was done, you still wanted a taste, so…you cleaned both of us up. And I finally got to taste _you_.”

Marinette’s cheeks pinked as she pictured the scene from the night before. She was so lost in the fantasy that she barely noticed Adrien kneeling between her legs, lifting her hips slightly to line up his cock with her.

“You do want this, right?” he murmured, the tip of his cock pushing open her folds.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Yes, _please, Adrien_ …”

He slowly pushed himself into her, groaning as he sunk his cock deep inside her. Marinette gasped and moaned, pushing her hips up against his as she felt _full_ and _wanted_.

“God, _Marinette_ ,” he groaned, starting to move his hips slightly, thrusting into her. “You feel so _good_ …” He lowered his head to press his lips to hers, pushing his body against hers, trying to feel as much of her as possible.

Marinette just cried out in pleasure, one hand gripping Adrien’s side, the other entwined with Kagami’s fingers. She rocked her hips with Adrien, relishing the feeling of _both_ of them touching her, wanting her.

Kagami pressed her free hand to Marinette’s cheek, turning her head to kiss her fiercely.

Marinette was _gone_ , lost in the sensations, in the feeling of lips, hands on her body, Adrien’s cock filling her completely while Kagami sucked her tongue. Someone, she couldn’t tell who, rubbed her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the peak.

Kagami moved to trail her lips to Marinette’s ear, lightly nipping at the shell of her ear while she murmured, “Come for us, Mari. Adrien told me he wants to feel you fall apart around him.”

“Ahh-almost,” she groaned. “Kagami, Adrien, _Adrien_ …”

“I want to hear your pretty screams again,” Kagami murmured. “You love us? Then let us make you feel so good…”

“We— _nngh_ —we love you too,” Adrien said, the words coming out between soft grunts as he fucked Marinette hard, slamming his cock into her. He pressed his body to hers, whispered into her ear, “ _I love you, Marinette_.”

That was all she needed to tip over the edge, wrap her legs around his hips and rock her body against his as she came. Kagami kissed her neck as Adrien’s orgasm followed, spilling into Marinette as he held her close.

“By the way,” Adrien said as he pulled out, “we do both want to date you.”

“Kind of figured that out,” she replied. She slipped one arm around each of her lovers and said softly, “I’m really glad to hear it though.”


End file.
